


Just For Practice

by Necromis



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alchohol but they both have a good idea what they're doing, F/M, Fluff, Implied Consent, Link has endless self restraint, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with plot sprinkled in so you don't feel bad, Post-Calamity Ganon, Sex Dreams, Zelda wants to know things, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromis/pseuds/Necromis
Summary: “Just for warmth”, She had said laying in his bed. He reluctantly agreed with a nod. “Just for warmth.” He told himself and slept as far away from her as possible, and in as much clothing as could be perceived as normal. He always woke up with her arms around him and her head nestled against his chest, though, and after a while, he gave in and began cuddling her as she slept.“Just for practice,'' She whispered as her lips tentatively met his after a year of sharing the same bed and tents. He felt like someone had doused him in cold water after wandering through the desert as his lips eagerly met hers. “Just for practice”, He told himself.





	1. Chapter 1

They stayed in his home in Hateno Village between their adventures. “Just for warmth”, She had said laying in his bed. He reluctantly agreed with a nod. “Just for warmth.” He told himself and slept as far away from her as possible, and in as much clothing as could be perceived as normal. He always woke up with her arms around him and her head nestled against his chest, though, and after a while, he gave in and began cuddling her as she slept.  


“Just for practice,'' She whispered as her lips tentatively met his after a year of sharing the same bed and tents. He felt like someone had doused him in cold water after wandering through the desert as his lips eagerly met hers. “Just for practice”, He told himself.  


However, their ‘practice’ quickly turned into a game of how far Princess Zelda could go before Link gently told her no. Gentle kisses along his neck as her hand slowly went up his thigh, “No.” Her hips gently rolling against his shortly after she woke up, “Zelda, no.” One time she had sworn she could feel his resolve shaking as she sucked on his tongue, one of her hands being on his cheek, and the other working its way down his bare chest to the hem of his pants before he gently took ahold of her hand and pulled away. “Zelda we can’t” He has said with shaky breaths. Goddess did he want to, but the goddess herself might strike him down for what he was already doing.  


She was starting to hate the word No and his limitless ways to use it. He was hoping his self-control would last long enough for Bolson and his construction company to finish building the castle. He would tell her that they couldn’t practice something that she had obviously perfected, seeing as how she used her skills to drive him crazy, but they had begun kissing so casually, provided no one was looking. There were good mornings, good nights, goodbyes and be safes. He was starting to live for those little moments.  


Zelda had been going through the boxes and crates stacked behind the stairwell when she stumbled upon an ornate jug. It was large, and clearly well made and had a very gerudo vibe to it. It certainly wasn’t the package from the tailor that she had been looking for, but it was equally as interesting. She glanced around, making certain that Link wasn’t within eyesight of her, and still upstairs making the bed, a duty that he had neglected earlier this morning. When she heard the ruffle of blankets and was certain the coast was clear she began pulling off the lid. It was a stubborn thing and when it finally let loose with a “Pop” her hand flew back with the force of it. It smelled pungent and harsh and wait. She knew what this was.  


“Link!” She called up the stairs, needing his confirmation. “Is this alcohol?”  


She had never assumed that he, of all people, would keep such a large jug of alcohol in his home. Several moments of silence passed before his head peeked down at her from the railing above.  


“It is.” He admitted, much to his dismay, “A man in the bazaar outside of Gerudo town gave it to me. Something about how the Hero of Hyrule needed a damn good drink after saving the world.”  


“And yet it's completely full? It’s been almost two years since the fall of Ganon and it's completely full?” She said with awe in her voice.  


“No, it’s not completely full. I took a drink and decided I didn’t like it.” He rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. “Besides what were you looking for anyway?”  


“My package from the tailor but that's entirely aside from the point. Can I try some? Please?” She stared intently at him with her big blue eyes. It was the kind of look someone just didn’t say no to.  
He frowned at her for a moment, but soon he sighed in defeat. “You can have a single glass.” He said as he stepped past her he gave her cheek a quick kiss.  


When he came back he picked up the jug effortlessly and had two of the smallest glasses Zelda had ever seen in his hands. He placed the jug on the table in front of his couch with a thump and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Zelda didn’t have to be told twice. She was practically thrilled as she sat down next to him.  


With exaggerated flare Link motioned at the jug. “Would you like me to pour you a shot, my lady?”  


She quickly pieced together that a shot would be a single tiny glass and frowned at him. “I do think I would like two, dear knight.”  


He chuckled softly and poured the contents of the jug into each shot glass. Before Zelda could reach for both of them he took ahold of one. “This one is mine, Princess. The other is yours.” He gave her a wink as he downed the shot, and smiled broadly at her. He had to admit though, it tasted even more like sand than he remembered the first time. Terrible stuff truly, but probably the strongest stuff int he bazaar. He made a note to buy some fine wine next time if anyone still made such a thing,  


She gave him a quizzical look as she slowly picked up her glass. “Is that how all people do it?”  


He shrugged as he began pouring himself another, “It’s how most people do it. It is liquor after all. It’s not exactly meant to be savored.”  


Before he could even finish his second sentence the princess had already mimicked what he had done, and he watched as she made the first mistake of opening her mouth immediately after drinking it.  


“By the goddess that burns! And it tastes terrible!” She yelled, fanning her mouth. “I want another one” She decided in the instant.  


Link held his glass and eyed her for a moment. “You can have another, but you can never have more than I have. Also, keep your mouth closed after. It’ll evaporate on your tongue and it won't burn as much”  


He downed his and poured her another. His plan, hopefully, was that she would attempt to actually keep up with him. He only hoped that his alcohol tolerance was as good as it was one hundred years ago and that hers was literally nothing. By his fifth shot, his plan was working. She demanded that he stop and pour her two more drinks so that she could catch up, her words already slurred slightly. He did, however, feel a pretty good buzz. Two shots later his words were a little slurred too, and she was so beautiful. Even as she shook her head and put her hand over her glass as he went to pour her another.  


“Lllink. My lips are numb.” She said, giggling as her body leaning forward towards him. “No more.” She whispered.  


Her lips found his jaw first, and clumsily his hand found her face gently guiding her until his lips found hers. His other hand settled at her waist, making sure she wasn’t going to tumble off the couch. It turned out even when they were drunk things started out the same: slow, only Zelda was far more sloppy like this. He supposed he was too as his tongue went seeking hers but ended up against her bottom lip for a solid few seconds too long. Even when he finally got past it he only found her teeth and Zelda pulled away, laughing before kissing his cheek.  


“Link you’re amazing.” She muttered against his face as she kissed her way from there down to his neck. Her hands tugged on the hem of his shirt, a wordless command he knew well as he pulled away to take off his shirt.  


In that moment he vaguely wondered if Volfruit or Hydromelons or even the sand that was in that jug were aphrodisiacs. He swore that Zelda had never looked so beautiful. How could he have ignored a walking goddess in his own home? How had he not crumbled at her feet before her every command? If she wanted her way with him right now who was he to tell her no?  


“I may be amazing, but you are a goddess Zelda” He somehow managed to get his body to obey to move her under him as he turned his attention farther down. He was in no hurry. He was going to make every second of this last. “A goddess that I should have worshipped so much sooner.” His hands began roaming up the thin dress she choose to sleep in, up her calves and her smooth thighs.  


The second before he had his hands on her undergarments she began to move, wiggling her way out from under him as she stood, and her eyes set on the stairs. “Bed. Link we have a bed.” A look of pure horror crossed his face as she stumbled forward and he realized she was in no condition to be walking, or any of the other things he wanted and he quickly stood up after her. Goddess walking was so hard; words were so hard.  


“Zels no. Hey, you won’t make it up the stairs.” He quickly scooped her up into his arms and stood there for a moment gathering himself. Suddenly, with her weight on him and her safe in his arms he felt like he was balancing on a string. “And I won’t make it up them with you. We’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”  


His steps were uneven. He felt at any moment the floor would swallow them both whole. Eventually, he made it onto the couch and settled her on top of him. His hand slowly wandered her back, tracing the shapes in his head. He didn’t know how much time had passed when the silence was broken.  


“Was that a heart?” Zelda muttered into his chest at one point.  


“Maybe.” He smiled down at her. “Do you want it to be a heart?”  


She rested her chin on his chest and stared up at him. “I think I would like that very much.” She paused for a long moment before settling her head back down against his chest and closing her eyes. “I love you, Link. Not just as practice.”  


His fingers traced one heart, and then another, as his stunned brain caught up. He had almost said no. Almost said that he didn’t believe her. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. “I love you too Zelda.” He whispered. He didn’t think he was going to get any sleep at all tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 is a perhaps thing. As the title suggests, I did write this just for practice but my plan is either to expand on this or write a whole different thing involving Zelda and Link with a many thousand more words and more than 2 chapters. I was pretty pleased with this and decided to post it but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Link awoke the next day feeling like a lynel had kicked him right in the head, and this weight on his chest. It was so heavy. His hand flew up to dislodge whatever it was until he felt the soft golden locks of the Princess of Hyrule. He had never felt his eyes fly open so fast as he ran his hand down her back. Her dress was still on, that was good, but not a real answer so his hand ran down her side and to his pants. Thank the goddess. 

He let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding as he calmed himself. He glanced down at her to check if she had stirred and in the silence he could hear her slow rhythmic breathing. He supposed that if she wasn’t going to move he’d just lay here until he died. It would be for the best. She, hopefully, would sleep the worst of her hangover away. 

As he laid there, the drumming of pain in his head ever-present and the threat of his stomach turning inside out becoming a real threat it occurred to him that he didn’t have to lay here like this. However, that would mean using his dear friends healing magic on something so frivolous as a monster hangover. His thoughts were slowly walking himself in circles about it. 

Before his mind could even make heads or tails of the matter he felt his mouth filling with saliva and a flood working its way up his throat. He barely got out the words “Mipha’s Grace” in time, and at a little louder volume than he had intended. 

As Mipha’s healing magic washed over him the pain faded with it, but a sense of profound guilt was left behind. Zelda, thankfully, had only moved her hand from between the couch and her hip directly onto his face. Link, now still as a board waited patiently, making certain she was still asleep before wiggling his head until her hand fell down next to his cheek. 

With his hands around her waist he laid there and went over the hazy events of the night before. Four words kept being turned over in his head ‘I love you Link’ and soon he was left with no other option than to contemplate what it meant for the Princess of Hyrule to be in love with him. Eventually, he was also faced with thinking about what it meant for him to love her as well. 

He had never considered what life would be like after Calamity Ganon was defeated. Could never even imagine his life after everything. There had never been time. Sometime after he had taken back all four of the Divine Beasts the scraps of memories he had of her consumed him. Princess Zelda was practically a ghost that haunted his every waking moment and occasionally he swore that he heard her voice in his head. 

He scouted the perimeter of the castle and it’s small-town almost daily, slowly working out the best way to get inside, where the best weapons were, and the easiest way to get to Calamity Ganon when he was ready, but when he was finally there standing in the doorway he felt true fear for the first time. Not for his own life, no, but for Zelda’s. He would have happily died trying to save the memory of who she was and Hyrule and he had basically mentally prepared himself for the worst possible outcome, but until that moment he had never considered Zelda’s fate were he to perish. If he died, so did she, and so did the rest of Hyrule. He didn’t think his bones, once they were no longer gnawed on, would rest easy knowing that he had failed them all. 

His death was always at the front of his mind then. The thought of seeing her again, of living a happy life, would have torn his soul off its fragile hinges. Even now he found it difficult to be all there during the day-to-day. Zelda was the only thing that kept him grounded, the only thing that kept him from rotting away in his little house all alone, and letting the demons that roamed his mind consume him. Letting the Hero of Hyrule fade into obscurity. Taking her home after the battle with Ganon felt like a dream and when she said that she wanted to rebuild Hyrule, that she wanted to travel all over it and learn about her new people he was utterly thrilled. It had just felt so right following behind her through the mud, the grassy plains, the forest, and the snowy mountains. As his mind drifted farther away from reality and towards sleep, he decided that he belonged next to her, under the sky, under the stars, under their shared homey little roof, or even under the roof of the castle. Ready to draw his blade at a moments notice; ready to defend his queen. 

He did not allow his mind to consider his ability to rule or how he would feel if she chose someone else better fit for the task of being king. If he would feel outraged, betrayed, grin and bear it, saying that it’s for the good of the kingdom. These thoughts did not plague him now, but they would come soon. Strange dreams, however, did plague him. He was walking through the castle, and it was so clean. He reached out his hand and ran it along the cool smooth cobblestone. There was no sign of the damage that had been inflicted. He noted that Bolson and his company had done fine work. Or had they? What was the date? 

Before he had time to think about it any longer a soft nimble hand reached out and grabbed his. He couldn’t hear her words. The world around him shifted and changed. They were walking he brushed some cobwebs away with his hand to make sure they wouldn’t get in her hair. A soft ‘Thank you’ followed. It was Zelda. He wanted to ask where they were going, what they were doing, but his lips were not his own and they refused to voice his questions. An eternity later he was up against a wall, he could feel every stone behind his back, behind his ass and Zelda, goddess Zelda had her mouth around his cock. His hips buckled forward at this realization. He wanted more, he needed more, but her hand pushed his hip firmly against the wall and she grazed her teeth against him, a silent warning, and started sucking him with more fervor and- 

And Link woke up with a hand pressing his face against the couch. It felt like she had put her entire weight into that one hand as she got off the couch and bolted outside. He was thankful he wasn’t hungover anymore as he adjusted his dream-induced erection in his pants and ran after her. He was a little too late to save all of her hair from her retching but he managed a decent amount of damage control as he knelt next to her as he held back her hair and rubbed her back. Once it slowed and she was just trying to breathe he pulled the blue hair tie out of the small braid he kept his hair in and ran his fingers through hers and began braiding it. Once he was finished Zelda had stilled under the work of his hands, and without much thought, he picked a few small flowers out of the grass and placed them in her braid. Before he was quite finished she leaned back against him, and let out a shaky sigh. 

“Never again Link. I will never drink that foul liquid ever again.” She said, her voice soft. 

“It was your idea.” He said, his voice low as he placed a flower behind her ear. 

That was the moment when he glanced behind them to see on-lookers in the distance, He was certain that half the village not only saw Zelda in her thin nightdress but also had watched while the Hero of Hyrule braided her hair. Not to mention her vomiting session. Half the town wasn’t too many people, not really, but regardless he hoped Purah didn’t hear of this. He would never hear the end of it. The questions, the jokes, the teasing. 

“Let’s go inside princess” He whispered into her ear. 

A few strong elixirs, a long bath, and some home-cooked food made Zelda a different person. She sat in the sunlight outside next to the dying fire Link had used to cook as she brushed her hair, humming softly to herself as Link swept out the house. She watched him as much as possible through the doorway. The man was damn mesmerizing, even with a shirt on, and Zelda had noticed early on that such house chores brought him a strange sense of peace. She couldn’t help but feel irked that he still treated her as a guest after all this time, refusing to let her wash the dishes, make the bed, or, as was this case, sweep the floors. Hell, she was lucky to wash her own clothes most of the time, and even when they were on the road he did as much for her as possible. 

Zelda began humming a different song as she considered all the ways she would have him spoiled at the castle as revenge. He would never cook his own food, or clear his own quarters, or wash his own dishes. Yes, he would never even wash his own clothes. Zelda would have Link treated like royalty. Like a king. Her eyes met his as the thought crossed her mind, and she giggled. Link as the king of Hyrule? Goddess the idea was...Perfect. Zelda’s humming slowed to a stop as she considered it, and her hands that were working her hair found themselves holding the brush in her lap. Link, she noticed, had long resumed his sweeping. He was known throughout all of Hyrule, not only by the stories they told of him from over a hundred years ago but as the savior of Hyrule. He was the perfect person to have at her side as she rebuilt the government, and even when they had gone through all of the major cities of Hyrule and examined the Divine Beasts all of their leaders recognized Link almost as a friend. Zelda would happily spend the rest of her life with him as her pillar of strength but after everything he had been through he deserved to decide if he wanted any more life-changing burdens to bear, and today was not the time for that talk. She wondered if there was ever going to be a good time to ask him such a heavy question. 

The next time he swept some debris out the door Zelda beamed at him. “Link!” She exclaimed, “Will you help me cut my hair?” One of his eyebrows flew up. “I can, but I’d like some good sunlight so we can cut it outside and…” He set aside his broom and walked a few steps outside and began scanning the sky. He moved in a slow circle before pointing towards Mount Lanayru, “The slate said it was going to rain soon, and those clouds are moving down the mountain pretty fast.” 

She pursed her lips but voiced no real complaint. “Tomorrow then?” 

He gave the sky a few more moments of his gaze before he turned to Zelda and nodded. “We should be able to do it tomorrow if the weather is good. How short do you want it?” 

Her hand rested on her chin as she leaned forward and gave him a long look before saying “About as short as yours. It’ll be easier when we do more traveling.” 

Link smiled at her and nodded. “You’ll look as good with short hair as you do now.” He kissed her cheek before he went back to sweeping. 

It rained all the next day and Petra had sent him a letter. She wanted to speak with him immediately, alone. It was apparently very important but Link couldn’t help but wonder if she intended to get him alone so she could grill him for more details easily. Or maybe she wanted to yell at him. Goddess only knew what she had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Link had ever cried in BotW my heart would have shattered, but I can only imagine how difficult it was mentally for him. Once again thank you for reading. ^.^ I have some interesting plans for the next chapter. >;D


End file.
